The Dangers of the Hunt
by kendrickq18
Summary: When an amatuer hunter goes on his first quest


The hunter had looked around to see a vast forest filled with bright green leaves on the dark brown tree trunks, rivers that connect ponds to one another, and caves to search. Moss was growing on each tree, and climbing up the great tree in the middle of the forest. And there laid the king of the skies, the red wyvern named rathalos. The hunter named Vuusce was hiding in the bushes near a pack of velociprey. A raptor that was only the size of a human, but had sharp teeth that could tear through flesh and bone. They were blue, with red and black stripes on their back, and long claws that can dig into skin. Vuusce was on his first quest, to rid of the velociprey that was endangering the people of the town. He slung a couple of stones to the ground next to him with his slinger. One of the 3 raptors heard the sound of the stone hitting the ground, and reacted by going towards the sound. Vuusce slowly drew out his weapon, a longsword, a katana the size of himself, from his back. Wait… Wait… Now! The hunter didn't waste any time, he thrusted his longsword into the body of the velociprey, and had the blade tear all the way through. He then took out the blade, and sliced the head of the raptor to finish the kill. Two more to go. He sheathed his weapon, and quickly carved the monster for its materials to use for weapons.

"That wasn't too challenging." before he knew it he had gotten cocky and already decided to fight the other two head on. He unsheathed his weapon as he dashed towards the duo. They spotted vuusce, and they hissed at him, and charged after him. They ran at sync, one at the left and the other at the right, and started their hunting technique. They began to switch sides, from ten meters away. 9 meters. 8. 7. 6. Vuusce kept charging as the raptors kept up their hunt. Finally it came to 2 meters, and one of the raptors pounced at an enormous speed and height. The raptor that jumped was on the left, so Vuusce springed to the left, if he had went to the right, he would easily get ripped apart by the raptor running from the right. As he went through with the dodge, he sliced his blade in a circular motion. He raised up his blade, moved his katana around the raptor and slashed to the right, in order to cut the right side of the velociprey. *Shhhhllllinnnng* A clean cut across the monsters body.

He then went in for a stab, to have the other velociprey bite into his arm. He wore only leather armor, so the razor sharp teeth easily dug into his skin. Vuusce had screamed in pain, "Ahhhh!" but didn't let a second go to waste, or he would be overpowered by both velociprey. He dropped his longsword, and lowered his hand to his side, towards his back to grab the carving knife that was hanging on his belt. Once he felt the hilt, he immediately dug the knife into the eye of the raptor. The raptor was quick to release it's tight bite and back up as it's eye was bleeding. Vuusce put back his knife on his belt, and picked up his katana. He slashed downwards, and cut the back of the one eyed raptor, then cut it down with a slit through its neck. Vuusce had forgotten about the other raptor that instance. He looked to his past the raptor to see his companion had finally showed up. His mighty palico, a cat that helps on the hunt, a cat named Duck. With some chain armor, and a small hammer his companion was ready to begins his hunt. Duck took the hammer and smashed down on the velociprey's head from the back, stunning it to give vuusce a chance to attack. "Nice one Duck!" he yelled to his loyal cat. The hunter dashes forward to give the final blow, but it was too late. The velociprey was no longer stunned and decided to attack. The raptor used its claws to rip up the hunter's hunters flesh, but only got the first two layers of skin for vuusce had dodged back in time. He wasn't fatally wounded but was in pain.

"It's time to finish this," vuusce whispered. He spun to get momentum into his blade and struck the raptor with a side sweep, cutting it right in the chest, and cutting through the ribs of the monster. "it's done, my first quest is complete…" vuusce had hoped. But little did vuusce know, the one eyed velociprey was still alive. The raptor shrieked, a loud shriek that gives a chill to the bone. What was going? Vuusce had thought, what is it doing? Then he remembered from the villagers, when a velociprey shrieks, it is howling for the rest of the pack. Shorter than 10 seconds,a huge herd of velocipreys showed up. At least 6 of them were there, ready to to feast on a prey. "There's no winning this," vuusce had lost hope of getting back home by now. "But I'm not going out without a fight!" The hunter raised up his longsword and got into a stance ready to go in battle.

But suddenly a incredibly loud roar came from the sky. The rathalos was here, and he was also starving for a prey to feast on. The red wyvern was flying up in the air and suddenly a large fireball came crashing down…

Kendrick Q


End file.
